


We'll Always Be Together

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Miriam and Troy vs The Legends





	We'll Always Be Together

Excluding all of her family, Miriam grew up with 3 best friends and 1 friend who she knew she could call if she needed him. Her best friends were; Marley West, who lives in Central City and she only gets to see every few weekends or for an entire 2 weeks straight during the fall crisis that they have every year. Cleo Graves, who lived in Star City until her dad relocated to Coast City when she was 10 and had to move. Miriam still sees her when she gets the chance but it's usually just phone conversations and Facetime now. And last but not least, Helen Heywood.

Miriam calls her Troy because she doesn't think that the name Helen will suit her until she is at least 25. She lives in Star City in a nice apartment downtown with her parents, Miriam goes to school with her and she is by far the closest friend that she has. Nothing could ever separate them....

Until they turned 16.

The two girls sat at a table across from their parents. They had grown up together so Miriam was practically Nate and Amaya's daughter just as Troy was Oliver and Felicity's. If Troy had to have a big family talk, Miriam would be there. Troy would be there for her too, that's how their friendship worked.

They woke up from a sleepover this morning and everything was normal. They came down for breakfast, fully expecting to eat and head to school like usual. But instead they were met with Miriam's parents and a very concerning look on all 4 of their faces.

Miriam instantly thought that something had happened to one of her sisters or her cousins while out on the field last night, but they told her everything was fine and that Nate and Amaya had called them over to talk to the girls. This only concerned them more.

So that's where they are now. Sitting across from their parents in Troy's apartment, a bowl of cereal in front of both of them, and confused and tired looks on their faces.

Nate shared a look with Oliver before turning to the girls. "You know about the Legends-"

"Yeah, you kidnapped mom during one of the missions." Troy interrupted, taking a bite of cereal.

Nate shook his head, "She came to help. We did not kidnap-" He turned to Miriam. "We didn't kidnap her."

Miriam looked at Troy who just nodded, taking another bite of cereal.

"We have...Stayed away as much as possible because we wanted you to have a normal life." Amaya jumped into the conversation. "We wanted you to go to school, make friends."

Nate looked at Amaya then back at Troy. "But you're older now, and you have a choice."

Troy sat up in her seat, Miriam copied her motions.

"You're 16...You can stay here, stay in your school-" Amaya started.

"Or you can study on the Waverider with Adam and the girls." Nate finished.

Miriam looked at her parents then at Troy's. "School on the Waverider? Like, for history or-"

"Full time." Oliver answered, getting a heart sinking look from Miriam.

"But just for school, right?" Miriam looked at Nate. "She goes, she learns, she comes home?"

Nate and Amaya looked at each other then at her, they didn't have to say anything. Their looks were answer enough to her question.

"We would move to the Waverider?" Troy asked.

"There's room, it's been upgraded a lot since the last time you've seen it." Amaya assured her.

"Yeah, Sara is trying to put together a new team of Legends, Adam was the first signed on behind Ocean and Nadia. Aliyah is on board-"

"She's going to try and get Martina and Chloe on too for Firestorm, maybe even Sophie if she's up for it."

Miriam looked at Troy, she didn't seem to be convinced yet but she couldn't help but worry. She slid her chair out and stood up. "We're gonna be late for school."

"Are you?" Nate asked, looking at Troy.

"I can't just leave now, can I think about it?"

Her parents nodded. Troy stood up and followed Miriam back up to her bedroom.

The rest of the day was filled with the worry that Troy was going to leave too. Going to school, during the classes, coming back home after, all of it was spent wondering if she was going to lose her last friend in this city. When they got back to Troy's apartment, their parents were still there as if no time had passed at all. They probably expected an answer and when Troy said yes, Miriam's parents would be there to pick up the pieces. But the joke was on them, they didn't know Troy as well as she did. She would never leave.

Troy looked at Miriam then walked over to her parents. "I'll do it."

Miriam froze. There was no way she actually agreed to go. This was a mistake. There was a but coming, there had to be a but coming....There was no but coming. She straightened her posture and calmed herself down. The two girls had talked about the pros and cons of living with the Legends all day, if this was what her friend wanted then she had no choice but to be there for her.

Troy walked back over to Miriam, "I'll visit as much as I can."

"I know." Miriam nodded, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I guess I'm going to have to hang out with Max." She joked.

Troy laughed, pulling away from Miriam. "Max is a freak, Jared is better."

"Alright, kiddo." Nate walked over, putting a hand on Troy's shoulder. "You should get packed."

Troy nodded, holding her hand out for Miriam and dragged her up the stairs.

As Miriam watched her best friend pack her life up into a few suitcases, she thought back on the pros and cons list that they made during History class. The pros were things like, it's an adventure, you get to keep stuff from the places you visit, you get to meet so many cool people, etc etc etc. But the only thing on the con list was Miriam's name. As hard as it would be to not have Troy by her side every day, she knew that this wasn't going to break them. They were inseparable. Also they had friendship rings so they were basically married at this point.


End file.
